


DanganRonpa Dickgirls and all that

by DegenerateBoi



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Futanari
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:21:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26091076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DegenerateBoi/pseuds/DegenerateBoi
Summary: This is just me writing random stories, none of the chapters are connected unless they are multiple parted, for a connected smut thing check out my other DanganRonpa smut thing, which is probably not out yet
Relationships: Saionji Hiyoko/Tsumiki Mikan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	DanganRonpa Dickgirls and all that

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter go brr, this chapter is set before hiyoko and mikan become friends, also hiyoko is the futa

Mikan was been thinking about trying to get Hiyoko to stop being so rude to her, so she invited Hiyoko to her house, so that maybe they could have a talk. What she didn't expect was what was coming after

-What did you want, pigbarf? - Annoyed, Hiyoko said.  
-I just wanted to talk, please come in, - Mikan replied  
Suddenly the traditional dancer had an idea, a plan, something to help relieve her of the stress and hard work of studying in hope's peak

-i just-- Aaaahhh  
Hiyoko suddenly pushed Mikan onto the ground.  
As Mikan tried to make up a sentence as fast as she could, Hiyoko undressed herself  
-What are y-you doing?! - Scared, Mikan yelled  
Hiyoko ignored her, and pulling down her panties, Mikan saw a frightening sight, Hiyoko had a giant member.  
Mikan could barely say a word before she realised Hiyoko already invaded her mouth. By then the only thing coming out of her mouth was muffles, already struggling with having the full length of Hiyoko's shaft down her throat,.thing became way harder when Hiyoko started thrusting, faster, faster and faster, Mikan was trying so hard to get Hiyoko's shaft out of her mouth, but she kept on failing, when suddenly: Hiyoko stopped, Mikan instantly clinged to hope - Maybe she realised the error of her ways, or maybe she got tired? In the end,.all her hope.... Was instantly destroyed as Hiyoko ejaculated all over Mikan's face, in the end all that remained was despair.

2 days later, nobody could find Mikan anywhere, not even her own house, while her classmates were panicking, Hiyoko knew that going through everybody's questions and worried nonsense she would always be able to relieve stress with her new slave located at her house

The END


End file.
